Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t + 9}{t + 4} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t + 4$ $ t + 9 = \dfrac{t + 4}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(t + 9) = t + 4 $ $5t + 45 = t + 4$ $4t + 45 = 4$ $4t = -41$ $t = -\dfrac{41}{4}$